


Blueberry Muffins

by Minttulatte



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A Test, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Coffee, F/M, For Sticy fans, Lucy has a dream, Muffins, Romance, StiCy, Sting/Lucy, a drabble, also on ffnet, coffee and muffins, friends - Freeform, includes lyrics, indie artist Lucy, muffins are delicious, not a songfic, songbird Lucy, wrote it cuz i had cravings and i still do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always had a dream - she wants to sing for living but is only able to sing in bars and cafes. Until one day... Slight StiCy. Modern AU.
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 5





	Blueberry Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my fellow FT fans! I'm here to post you yet another StiCy oneshot that I wrote in 2019 originally for the Harry Potter fandom but changed it to FT because I wanted to see how these characters do with this storyline and I liked it so much that I decided to post it. :) And because at the time I really wanted to write some StiCy instead of NaLu, I ended up giving this oneshot to StiCy instead, lol. 
> 
> If I ever actually end up writing this story in full - it's very highly possible that I will because I love this idea too much - I will probably write it for NaLu instead of StiCy but I will let this oneshot version stay here anyways. :)
> 
> Fairy Tail still doesn't belong to me. It's Hiro Mashima's. I just wrote my own stuff using his awesome characters. 
> 
> Also the song used in this oneshot is written by me. :)

When 18 year-old Lucy Heartfilia was getting ready to perform her indie songs at a cafe she had no idea that her life would change completely. When she got on the small stage and took her guitar and started to play it, she got so lost into her song that she didn't notice when the guy who would change her life entered the cafe - after yet another breakup with a girl who was getting too close to him for his taste - and his very soul was moved by the emotion that Lucy's singing showed.

_When I'll meet the man I want,_

_I want him to know the real me_

_Show him my soul, and everything in-between_

_I will love him the way he deserves_

_Not the way that is expected_

_Oh, honey, it's not about the money,_

_How can you even think so?_

_I really don't care if you're rich or poor,_

_I'll make sure the happiness finds you in my arms_

_Listen to my song, lover_

_Listen quietly, can you hear it?_

Lucy's song was called "When I Have A Man" - later known as "Lover" on her debut album - and it was about how much she loved her lover. She didn't have a man in her life but she had wanted to write a song about it anyways. It was a hopeful dream of a future where she might have a man she could love. She loved the song and performed it a lot. She wanted it to be her debut single if she was ever able to debut.

Yes. Lucy Heartfilia wanted to sing for living. She loved everything about it - songwriting, performing, singing. It was her one true calling, and she really didn't care if she was successful or not. She just wanted to sing her heart out to anyone who wanted to listen.

"Thank you", Lucy said into the mic after her song ended and she smiled when people cheered. "I'll be here tomorrow evening as well in case you wanna hear more", she added.

She took her guitar and put it back into its box. She always performed 1-2 songs per performance - that was th deal she had made with the cafe owner - and then proceeded to walk to the counter to get her salary for the performance. She also ordered some tea and a blueberry muffin, which was her favorite.

"Wow, Lucy, I didn't know you're so goddamn talented", said a male voice next to her.

She was surprised as she recognized the owner of the voice - Sting Eucliffe was looking at her in awe.

"Oh, hi, Sting", Lucy said and smiled. "How come is a filthy rich guy like you in a place like this?"

"It's raining outside and an angry date was chasing me so I came here to hide", Sting said. "And I felt how your angelic voice touched my soul the moment I came in."

"Thanks for the compliment, Sting", Lucy said.

"How long have you been singing?"

"I've been singing since I was 9."

"Why do you waste your talents in a place like this? Lucy, you could be huge."

"I was thinking about graduating first."

"Yet the passion in your singing indicates that your only dream is to sing", Sting pointed out.

"Damn you, Sting, why are you so smart?" Lucy said, feeling defeated.

"I have a skill in noticing things, Lucy. Did you write that song yourself?" Sting asked as he was given his coffee and a muffin - the same kind that Lucy had ordered.

"Yes. I write and compose all of my songs", Lucy answered, feeling inspired to write a new song about lovers who met secretly at a cafe - song that would later become one of her biggest hits - and smiled.

"I'm feeling inspired to write a new one as we speak", she told him.

"Really?" Sting asked curiously. "What's it about?"

"It'll be about lovers who meets secretly in a cafe", Lucy said, wondering why it felt so natural talking about these things with this man. Sting just made her feel at ease somehow. He felt like a friend she had always had.

"Sounds interesting. Just don't mention me", Sting winked.

"Of course not, Sting, your exes would come and kill me", Lucy laughed.

"Very true. They always wanna kill my current girlfriends. Maybe that's why my dating life sucks."

He sighed, and had a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't say that. You just haven't met the right girl yet", Lucy tried to cheer him up.

"Have you ever thought about sending demos to record companies?" Sting suddenly asked, returning back to the original topic so fast that it surprised Lucy.

"Uhhh... I have one mixtape with demos of my songs but I'm just too busy with school to send it anywhere", Lucy confessed, and sighed because it was true - she was always doing assignments for teachers or reading her books to send few letters with her mixtape inside to the record labels.

It truly annoyed the blonde more than she wanted to admit.

"Do you have it with you now?" Sting asked, thoughtful look on his handsome face.

"Yes. Why?" Lucy asked, curiousity going up through the roof.

"I'm going to meet my parents and have dinner with them. I could take your mixtape with me and have them listen to it", Sting said.

Lucy was shocked. "Seriously? You would help me...?"

Lucy had never thought that Sting Eucliffe would offer help to her!

"I totally would. You're so freaking talented, Lucy. I want to help. And my parents' label is the best out there. If you let me help you, I promise you won't regret it", Sting said and smiled. "So, what do you say?"

Lucy proceeded to open her bag and take the mixtape out. She gave it to Sting, who took it from her and looked at it.

"The quality of those recordings isn't the best possible, but I hope they like the songs anyways and maybe ask me to come over. I would fly like a bullet through the air if they expressed their interest in signing me up", Lucy said, unable to hide her excitement.

"But you wouldn't give up school, huh?" Sting asked, raising his other eyebrow.

"I don't want to, Sting. I gotta drool after hot guys like you", Lucy flirted and winked.

"Ohhh, flirtatious and insanely talented in music, huh? I would have a ton of fun with a girl like you", Sting grinned. He put the mixtape into his pocket. "I'll make sure you'll get it back."

"Good. I will need it. Those songs would be on my debut album if I ever get signed up", Lucy said. She smiled. "Thank you, Sting. I owe you..."

"You're welcome, Blondie. I'm sure my parents will love this."

"I hope so. I really, really wanna sing."

"You will, Lucy", Sting took her hand into his and squeezed it encouragingly. "I believe in you."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

After that, they talked for 15 more minutes - like as if they were on a first date - and then Sting left to meet up with his parents.

Lucy watched him go and smiled at him when he looked back at her over his shoulder - smiling.

Few days later at the Fairy Tail Academy Sting Eucliffe came up to her with a official letter from Sabertooth Records where Sting's father, Mr. Eucliffe, himself invited Lucy to the recording company. Lucy squealed in happiness because she knew what it meant - Sting's parents had liked her mixtape enough to become interested in her. Sting gave the mixtape back and said his parents wanted to hear a new song. Lucy nodded - she had already finished her lovers meeting in a cafe song titled as "Muffins", and decided to perform that to them.

A week later Lucy was looking at her official recording contract with Sabertooth Records - it was hard to believe it had finally happened - and it made her so happy. She wanted to kiss Sting as a thank you but he had another girlfriend so she couldn't.

But she made sure to thank him somehow anyways.

She baked him two blueberry muffins and had a note with a cryptic message inside the box that she had left on his table in the classroom.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him smile as he took a bite of the muffins in the next morning at school.


End file.
